


Happy New Year

by remipachu



Series: Your Typical Witch/Vampire Lesbian Romance [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Modern Fantasy, New Years, POV Second Person, Patchouli Knowledge POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remipachu/pseuds/remipachu
Summary: "Patche," she texted you last night. "Let’s go watch the fireworks together at the pier tomorrow!!" You smiled a little to yourself when you received this text. Typical Remi, excitable and childish but very, very cute."Sure." you replied, "When do you want to meet up?" It didn’t take long for you to get a response. So eager."How about…  11:30? We can take a walk together by the beach and kiss underneath the fireworks by midnight ;)"





	

_ Patche, _ she texted you last night.  _ Let’s go watch the fireworks together at the pier tomorrow!! _ You smiled a little to yourself when you received this text. Typical Remi, excitable and childish but very, very cute.

_ Sure. _ you replied,  _ When do you want to meet up? _ It didn’t take long for you to get a response. So eager.

_ How about…  11:30? We can take a walk together by the beach and kiss underneath the fireworks by midnight ;) _ You blushed at her suggestion of kissing -- did she really like you that much? You weren’t sure, but you decided to respond in a cool manner anyway.

_ Yeah, sure. I’ll see you then. _ You hoped you didn’t come off as too cold, but you also didn’t want to show how embarrassed you were with her flirting.

_ What, nothing? _ came her answer, rapid as always.  _ Well, whatever. See you then, and be prepared for the smooch of a lifetime, even for an old wizard like yourself. <3 _

“Oh, Remi,” you mumbled to yourself, “You’re older than me.” Internally, you were very excited to see Remilia and even more flustered at the prospect of kissing her. You really liked her, sure, but were you ready to do that?

These are the thoughts running through your head as you prepare to meet her in… oh gods above, fifteen minutes. You look at yourself in the mirror for what seems to be the millionth time (even though it’s probably only the seventh) and are disappointed at what you see, as always. Figuring it’s a little too late now to make any real changes, you cast a quick glamour that appears to smooth out your hair and take care of those bags underneath your eyes. It’s basic, but it should last long enough. Before you rush out the door (because  _ of course _ you’re running late), you grab a favorite scarf of yours and wrap it around your neck. It’s a cold one, and you’re very lucky it’s not snowing.

The air bites into your lungs as you leave your apartment, rendering you a coughing mess feet outside the door. Fucking hell, this is really,  _ really _ not what you need. Despite your horrible lungs, you lock the door and manage to stop bending over hacking up a lung before you leave the complex.

Your run to the bus station leaves you breathless and gasping for numbingly cold air and you barely make it in time for the bus. Wordlessly, you get on and deposit your bus fee, then sit, legs bouncing, until your stop comes up. You run off the bus just in time to see Remilia walk up to the pier where you two were to meet. When she sees you, her face lights up with the most beautiful smile and she immediately wraps you in a tight embrace. It’s not warm, but it still lights a fire in your heart that doesn’t settle down even when she lets you go.

“Hi, Patchy!” she exclaims, still smiling. You can barely see her breath, a stark contrast to the heavy clouds escaping your mouth as you still attempt to breathe air like a normal person. You shakily return her grin.

“H-hello… Remi…” you pant. Her smile dampens a little, a note of concern coming on her face.

“You okay?” Remilia asks, grabbing your hand in hers. You nod a little and squeeze her hand back.

“Y-yeah,” you stutter, “Just… a l-little out of breath. Started running late. Sorry.” The happiness returns to her face and she intertwines the both of your fingers together.

“Alright then!” she says cheerfully, “Let’s go take our walk! I have the perfect route planned out that’ll have us on the docks right at midnight.” You give a slightly-stronger-than-before smile and you two begin to walk in the direction Remilia pointed at.

The nearly half-hour walk is filled with light conversation -- a lot of Remilia pointing out things that she likes to see and happily waving at other couples while Remi loudly proclaims that you’re “the best, most cutest girlfriend EVER!” To one older (to humans anyway), man-and-woman couple that gives you an upset look she starts shouting things about how you’re happier together than they’ll ever be and who do they have the right to judge and you wind up having to physically hold her back before she runs up to them and potentially assaults them. And just like she said, you get to the docks right as the fireworks start up, five minutes before midnight.

“Hehe, sorry about earlier, Patchy…” Remilia giggles sheepishly. She looks beautiful under the moonlight and with the fireworks lighting up her face the way they are, you simply can’t be mad at her.

“It’s okay,” you reply, “You were right, anyway.”

The two of you stand there on the docks, the waves underneath nearly touching your ankles as you gaze into each other’s eyes. Her hands have been warming up with your body heat, and you can barely hear the countdown begin around the two of you. Your faces lean in, closer and closer, and right at the shout of “ZERO!” your lips press together.

You stay like that for a few seconds, together in perfect harmony, before you pull back and smile at each other.

“Happy new year, Patchy,” Remi mumbles.

“Happy new year.”

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to challenge myself to write a fic in the last ~45 or so minutes before 2017 started. I managed to pump this out and finish it at 11:58! Happy new year, everyone! (Also, this is a preview of the universe of a fic I plan to write. ;))


End file.
